Advice Education
by Hella-venger
Summary: When Gajeel finally decides to act on his feelings for Levy, he asks his good friend Juvia for help. But Juvia has a certain way of doing things. GaLe. Oneshot.


Notes: Just a quick oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gajeel was pissed. No, pissed was an understatement. Gajeel had been staring at the same thing for hours now. That thing was one Levy Mcgarden. Now, Gajeel being Gajeel, wasn't the most emotional person. If you cried next to him, he would punch you. If you told him you liked someone, he would punch you. If you ate next to him, chances are,he would punch you.

But not with Levy. He would listen to her problems and even give his view on them. Levy was one of the few people Gajeel considered close. Problem was, Gajeel wanted to be closer. At first, Gajeel wasn't sure what he was feeling, he even went to Wendy to see what was wrong with him.

_Two days ago._

* * *

"You seem to be fine, Gajeel-San." Wendy said in a nervous, yet sure voice.

Gajeel sighed and got up to leave, but then Wendy said something that caught Gajeel's ear.

"Natsu-San had the same problem after he went on that week long trip with Lucy-San."

Gajeel froze. Everyone knew that the two of them accidently kissed that weekend. It was when the Salamander started to try and get Lucy's attention. Wendy was still too young to understand this.

Was this the problem? Did Gajeel want Levy's attention?

Gajeel quickly ran home to mull over this.

* * *

_Present_

Gajeel shook his head, he couldn't concentrate on the past right now. Gajeel refocused his eyes on Levy. What could he do to get her attention?

Ask her about her new book? No, once Levy gets caught up talking about a book, it's impossible to stop her. She would nearly forget about Gajeel.

Ask for her help on a job? No, he would be too worried about her.

The dragon Slayer was having trouble on how to convey his emotions.

Gajeel was going to consider something else, but an interruption of a wet kind occurred.

"GAJEEL-KUN!"

Gajeel realized too late that Juvia was not happy. Her tears quickly dampened Gajeel, literally and figuratively.

"Juvia! Calm the hell down!" The Iron dragon wasn't in the mood to be tactful.

Juvia is sorry, Gajeel-Kun," Juvia composed herself slighty,"But Gray-Sama hasn't said his opinion on my specially made Juvia-Ice-cream!" Juvia's composure quickly disappeared.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Despite his ties to Juvia, he could never deal with her love for the stripper.

"Gray-Sama obviously hates Juvia." Lamented the Water mage.

"Jeez, you don't need to be so damn…..emotional." Gajeel began to realize something. His best friend was a die hard romantic. He had his own emotional consultant right here. He didn't have to go as crazy as his comrade, but he could get advice on how to express himself.

Gajeel pulled the crying Juvia under the table.

"OI! Keep it down." The studded man replied in a stern, quiet tone.

Juvia's tears began to stop in surprise." What is Gajeel-Kun doing?"

Gajeel bit down on his pride. "I-I need your help."

Juvia's confusion increased. "Why would Gajeel-Kun need Juvia's help?"

Gajeel bit harder on his pride. "With Levy."

"What about Levy-San?"

Gajeel groaned internally. He was going to have to say it. "How to get her freakin' attention!"

The number one Gray fan took a minute to register this. Once she did, she blew up in a hushed joy.

"Gajeel-Kun loves Levy-San! Oh, Juvia thought there was something going on, but your so big and scary, and Levy-San is so petite and friendly. Juvia can't believe it."

The Musician waited out this fangirl moment. "Ya' done yet?"

Juvia realized how long she had been going on and replied to Gajeel's earlier question.

"Juvia is so glad that Gajeel-Kun respects her opinion on love."

"You gonna' help me or not?" Gajeel said in a rough but polite way. Well, as polite as Gajeel can get.

"Of course, Gajeel-Kun." About a million ideas began to swarm Juvia's mind. "Well, last time Juvia wanted Gray-Samas attention, she sent him a picture of her in bed wearing nothing except the blanket."

Gajeel pictured doing this.

"No. Hell No."

Juvia was partially dismayed by this, but continued. "You could drop a drink on her and then give her a shirt to replace it, even though you picked it out for her earlier that day."

Gajeel blinked. "Does that work?"

Juvia blushed slightly. "Juvia thought it would've, but Natsu-San burned it before Gray-Sama could try it."

Gajeel fell over in a sadden stupor. "Any other words of wisdom?"

The water consistent woman looked away in thought. "There is something else I was thinking of…..."

* * *

_Three hours later_

Levy was reading her latest novel. She loved the Dresden files series. Levy thought it would be so cool, solving mysteries and being a wizard at the same time.

"_With a cute red eyed partner." _ Levy said this part In her head. The bookworm had been considering asking the dragon slayer out for something intimate, but she was worried that Gajeel wouldn't reciprocate or would think it's too soft.

Before Levy could muse over this some more, a parcel was dropped on her table. Whoever left it had quickly disappeared. Levy cautiously touched the package, making sure it wasn't a prank of some sort. Levy propped it open and gazed inside. Levy's mind wasn't quite ready for the shock.

Left within the box was a dozen cupcakes. It wasn't the cupcakes themselves which surprised her, but the picture on them. It appeared to be a icing drawing of certain steel dragon slayer, complete with an icing Pantherlily on his shoulder. Levy examined a few decorative balls on the border of the bun. The Solid script wizard realized they were made of pure iron.

After Levy got over the shock, she couldn't decide what to do. Laugh out loud at the idea of Gajeel doing something so sweet or Screaming in joy at the idea of him doing something so sweet for her.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
